Kansas Moon
by southernvampirepirate
Summary: Sequel to Ultra Violet. Kansas has been living with her vampire family for sixteen years now. she wants to be a vampire. she may have a crush on her best friend Marko. And what will happen when the bad guy shows up to kill her and her pack? Marko/OC
1. Chapter 1 Sixteen Years Later

**Alright children! her it is the sequel to Ultra Violet! hope you like it, review me!**

**Happy reading:)**

**:(I do not own the Lost Boys:( But i do own Kansas and Violet:)**

**Kansas Moon**

CHAPTER ONE

*********Sixteen Years Later***********

The sun had just set over Santa Carla California, making the town light up and become even wilder than it already was.

The elderly where replaced by teenagers; runaways mostly.

Most tourist families went back to their hotels or motels while all the biker groups and punks came out to play.

Another thing about Santa Carla was that it was the murder capital of the world and the main cause of it was vampires, not that anyone knew or believed that vampires existed much less in their town, no one even cared to notice that the ones who where vampires didn't ever age; the ones who did though went missing.

This was another thing that came out at night, to roam this strange town.

********With the vampires************

Violet opened her bright blue eyes and yawned, letting her feet free them selves from the hanging bar she slept on with the rest of her pack; aside from her daughter.

She flipped down into a standing position and stretched lazily, soon followed by her mate Paul and pack leader David, then her other fellow pack members Dwayne and Marko.

Paul came up behind her and kissed her neck softly.

"Good morning Babe," he said hugging her.

"Morning Paulie," she replied and followed the others out of the small sleeping cave to come out into the main one; her hand in Paul's.

Letting go of her love's hand she walked softly over to a bed that sat in a corner, holding the sleeping form of her sixteen year old, human daughter Kansas.

"Sweetheart, wake up," she said shaking her daughter lightly.

Kansas moaned and turned over in her sleep ignoring her mother.

Violet rolled her eyes and shook her harder saying "Kansas, wake up now."

Kansas let her eyes pop open as she turned to face her mother. "Mama, what time is it?" she asked.

"Only 7:05 at night sleeping beauty now get out of that bed and get dressed," Paul, her father figure said pulling the covers of her in a kid like way and jumping on the bed….well make that more like a brotherly figure than father.

"Alright, I'm up! Paul get off my bed!" Kansas groaned sleepiness still in her voice.

Paul was still jumping making the bed shake and the girl in it before; Kansas finally kicked him from behind, making him do a face plant on the cave floor.

All but David and Paul laughed hysterically.

"Alright enough of that, we need to go feed pretty soon so Kansas get some real clothes on," David ordered sitting down in his wheel chair thrown.

Kansas quickly jumped out of her bed in nothing but an over sized T- shirt (curtsy of Dwayne) and a pair of black underwear; her long light-brown hair hung to her waist in wild waves and curls.

She went over to her dresser that sat near her mother's beside the bed and pulled out a crimson red halter top and a pair of black torn up skinny jeans soon followed by a pair of black converses.

She dressed similar to her mother's attire except for the converses and torn up jeans.

She went behind a changing screen in front of her bed and quickly slipped off the T-shirt and into her black lacey bra that hung casually on a corner of the changing screen and got dressed.

Soon she came out and grabbing her brown leather jacket she walked up to the pack of vampires waiting for her.

"Ready?" David asked looking at her.

"Yeah," Kansas answered and they all went op the stone steps that lead out of the cave and then up the old wooden stairs to the motorbikes.

All the boys mounted first followed by, Violet getting on behind Paul and Kansas hopping on behind Marko, who grinned at her.

Her and Marko had always got along pretty well, while Kansas was growing up, and out of all the members of the Lost Boys aside from her mother, Marko knew her and was closest to her the most.

All the boys started their bikes as Kansas tightened her hold on Marko's waist and with a few moments they where off yelling and hollering like a bunch of maniacs; which is what they where.

***********At the Boardwalk************

Kansas slipped off the back of Marko's bike as the boys stopped to let her off near the carousal so they could go hunt.

Kansas hugged Marko and waved at the others as they started driving away, Violet smiling back at her.

No one would mess with her on the board walk unless they where new in town and didn't know who she hung out with or who was her mother; so she didn't really have to worry to much about being bothered buy some boy looking for a one night stand or something along those lines.

Kansas sat on a bench and looked at surroundings, wondering if she would ever be a vampire like her mother and family.

She had known her family was vampires since she was five years old when Dwayne accidentally changed in front of her when some guy tried to carry her off… lets just say that man didn't live to see the sun the next day.

So Kansas always wondered what it was like to be a vampire, she tried to ask David once but he just ignored her so she asked Paul instead and he said it like this quote; 'Sleep all day. Party all night. Yep, it's fun to be a vampire!' another thing she always wondered about was why David never really did like her, ever since she was a little girl he always ignored her the best he could and never really had anything to do with her.

Her mom always said it was because he didn't like kids and he didn't like it when she defied his orders to kill Kansas when Violet found and saved her when she was a two year old.

Yes she knew Violet wasn't her blood mother. Violet had told her that a long time ago; but blood ties didn't matter to Kansas; Violet is and will always be her true mother.

Kansas didn't realize how long she had been sitting on that bench, thinking until a hand was waved in her face and Dwayne and Marko's voices where telling her it was time to go.

Kansas's brown eyes blinked as she stood up asking, "What's the plan for tonight?"

Marko threw his arm around her smiling and said, "I heard there's a good concert playing tonight, want to go?"

Kansas smiled and said, "Sure, I'd love to! Who's playing?"

"How do I know, I just heard the band was good," Marko said pulling her closer against him.

Dwayne laughed and walked over to David and the others when he saw them leaving Marko and Kansas on their way to where the rock concert was being held.

Kansas leaned her head on Marko's shoulder as they walked through the crowds, Kansas getting glares from all the teenage girls.

"I'm so tired of all the girls glaring at me day and night. When will they start to realize, I'm not your girl."

Marko looked down at her and said "their just jealous. Besides who said you wasn't my girl?"

"I said…and Paul," she answered laughingly.

Marko put on a fake sad expression saying "You have no idea how much your words hurt me Kansas."

"I'm sorry…you are my best friend though in the whole world! Does that make you feel better?"

Marko grinned, "Yep, it does."

Kansas smiled and they went into the crowds dancing together with the beat of the music.

**A/N**

**So do you like it? i've decided to pair Kansas up with Marko. Hope yall are not mad at me or anything :) tell me what ya think :) Jess**


	2. Chapter 2 Your Beautiful Trust Me

**Here is chapter two! i was on a role!**

**enjoy!**

**(I do not own any of the Lost Boys:( But i do own Kansas and Violet! :)**

Kansas Moon

CHAPTER TWO

Kansas let her hips sway to the music as she danced beside Marko, feeling the music with her soul.

She jumped slightly when Marko came up behind her and ran his hands lightly down her back, making her shiver.

He rested his hands on her hips and moved with her as she danced leaning her head back so it rested on his shoulder her head tilted to the side; exposing her neck.

Kansas then turned around so she could face him and took his hand in hers letting him twirl her around before coming back to rest in his embrace and they slowly danced.

They danced like that for hours until Marko stopped his head turning like someone had called to him.

Then he turned back and looked at Kansas, "Time to go home," he said and gently took her hand and lead her through the crowd where they reached his bike and the others.

Getting on behind him again Kansas looked over to Dwayne who smirked at her along with Paul; "Have fun sweetheart?" the dark haired vampire asked her, his eyes playful.

"Much," Kansas replied, her brown eyes twinkling.

Paul laughed, "I'm sure Marko had fun too right?" he asked before getting hit in the head by Violet.

"Leave them two alone dip shit!"

David rolled his eyes before he nodded his head, then the pack was flying past the crowds, people jumping out of their way making Kansas laugh.

Soon they reached the cave and strode in Marko, Kansas and Paul play fighting along the way.

Kansas walked over to her bed and jumped on it sighing tiredly as she did so.

"Hey baby girl?" Paul said throwing a pillow at her from the couch.

"What?" the sixteen year old muttered.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Which one?"

"Jaws."

Kansas sat up, "Paul you know how much I HATE that movie and how much it scares me! You're not the one who goes swimming in the ocean in the day time."

"Then don't go swimming in the ocean."

"Mama! Make him watch something else!"

"Sorry sweetie, I've tried before. Believe me and it just doesn't work on him," Violet told her laying her head on Paul's shoulder with her feet propped up on Dwayne's; watching Marko with one of his pet birds…like old times.

"Fine, you can go watch Jaws Paulie, but I'm staying here!" Kansas mumbled braiding pieces of her long hair.

Paul smirked, "Cool, who wants to go with me than?"

Violet shrugged taking her feet off of Dwayne's shoulder and righting herself up. "I guess I'll go," she said rolling her eyes.

Dwayne backed her up, "I'm in."

David shrugged, "I like it when the girl gets eat."

That left Kansas and Marko.

Kansas crossed her arms over her chest when Violet and Paul looked at her "You already know my answer," she said and laid back down.

"I'll stay here too," Marko said petting the bird he had on his arm lightly.

"Alright then, Vi, Boys lets go," David said and walked out the cave not sparing a glance at Kansas.

Violet went over and hugged her daughter. "Well be back later ok?" she asked kissing the girls forehead.

"Sure, love ya mama."

"Love you too baby," and with that all the pack but her and Marko left the cave and went back to the board walk.

Kansas shrugged off her jacket and threw it on her dresser kicking off her shoes afterwards.

She looked back at the place where Marko had been and furrowed her brow, _where did he go?_

She looked around before his face popped up at her from beside her bed.

"Boo!" he said and laughed when she jumped.

"Don't do that!" she told him smacking him on the shoulder.

"Do what? I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did, you jumped up at me and said 'Boo!'"

Marko smirked "Want me to do it again?"

"No!"

"Then what do you want to do then?" he asked his green/blue eyes smoldering.

Kansas's breath hitched; his eyes where beautiful, and then she stuttered, "I want….want to….Uhh go for a ride! In the woods!"

Marko chuckled biting his nails and shrugging, "Okay, a ride it is. Get your shoes back on."

Kansas broke his gaze and quickly went over to her shoes and tugged them on, then grabbing her coat she walked over to stand beside Marko waiting for him to move to the bike.

But without warning Marko picked her up bridle style and flew out of the cave before Kansas even had time to breath.

"What are you doing?" she yelled clinging to his flying form.

"Giving you a ride," he told her giving her a Cheshire cat grin.

"But I meant…. I meant…. Don't drop me!" she yelped as he flew faster and went over the water.

"Silly girl, why would I drop something as fine as you? Besides you shouldn't be afraid you've flown with one of us before." Marko teased going faster.

"But that was a long time ago Mark!"

"Not in my world," then he teasingly loosened his grip on her making her cling tighter to him.

"Marko! Don't you dare drop me in this water! I said I wanted to go in the woods!" Marko smirked and loosened his hold even more.

"Don't you trust me?"

"It depends."

"On What?"

"If you take me to the woods and don't drop me," Kansas said hugging his neck tight so as not to possibly fall.

"Fine then," Marko said and tightened his hold on her flying back to land.

Landing in a small clearing, Marko lightly sat Kansas down and stood there while she still held on to his neck tightly.

"Um, you can let go now," he said and Kansas slowly let her hands go back down to her sides and looked around herself.

"It's beautiful here," she said sitting down in the grass.

"So are you," Marko mumbled watching her.

"What was that?" she asked looking up at him.

"I said yes it is," Marko lied sitting down beside her.

"Do you trust me now?" he asked grinning.

"Sure, i think."

"Good enough," he said to her.

She leaned into him and listened to the sounds around them before falling asleep Marko playing softly with her hair.

Two hours later, Marko could feel the sun coming up near the horizon and gently, as not to wake her, picked Kansas up in his arms and stood up with her flying to the cave for a good days sleep.

Loving the feeling he got while holding her.

**A/N**

**Wow wrote two chapters in one day! so how do you guys like it so far? let me know!**

**:) Jess**


	3. Chapter 3 Fear Me Not

**(I do not own Marko or any of the other Lost Boys:( But! i do own Kansas and Violet:)**

**Happy reading!**

Kansas Moon

CHAPTER THREE

Kansas tossed and turned a while before waking up right before dusk.

She found herself to be back in her bed with her coat and shoes off.

Her pink, blue and lime green quilt wrapped around her.

Everyone else was still asleep as she got out of bed, yawning as she did so.

She noticed it was still day time outside and went to change her clothes.

Pulling off her top and pants from last night, she walked over to her dresser and looked through the drawers standing in nothing but her black underwear and bra.

Finding a blue denim skirt and a white corset top she got dressed and grabbed a pair of black ballet flats.

Sitting on her bed with a brush in hand, she tamed her chestnut hair and put it into a single long braid that went down her back.

Sighing she went and grabbed an apple from a basket on her dresser while pulling on her jacket then went and sat on the couch; waiting for night to fall.

***********a half an hour later************

Kansas looked up from a book she was reading when her mother came out of the sleeping cave and kissed her on the forehead.

Soon the others came out Dwayne and Marko coming to sit on either side of her while Paul went to sit on the fountain by Violet.

David went to his usual place at the wheel chair and sat down.

Kansas smiled at Marko and Paul then continued reading until David stood up from his chair, signaling the time to go.

Kansas rode behind Marko again tonight as she did every night, laughing and yelling with him as the wind whipped at their hair.

Marko dropped her off at a funnel cake stand tonight before smiling at her and driving off with the others to go feed.

Kansas bought herself one funnel cake and a soda then sat down to have her 'breakfast' and watched silently to happenings around her.

She noticed the stares she was getting from a few new guys over at a table not far from hers and rolled her eyes.

Mama always said she was a guy magnet…..come to think of it, so did Paul.

Kansas tried her best to ignore the lustful stares she was getting but soon enough she got tired of them and looked back to glare at the men who gawked at her.

Getting up she started walking through the crowds, wondering if everyone was done hunting already.

As she walked, Kansas felt as if someone was following her and quickly glanced behind her to find four of the guys from earlier following her.

Turning quickly to try to loose them, she started running into an ally and mentally hoped they lost her trail; of course they didn't.

she hid behind an old dumpster and watched as they came into the ally, looking for her.

All looked to be no older then nineteen or eighteen but they were all a threat to her, Kansas watched with baited breath, as one of the males; a dark haired one came closer to her spot with a smirk.

She held back a yelp as he suddenly grabbed her hair and pulled her out into the open.

Kansas struggled hard of course but the other three grabbed her arms and legs making her fall on the ground.

Trying to get up she only succeeded in one of the guys pushing her back down, then to her horror; the assumed leader went to her legs and started sliding her skirt up her thighs.

_"Oh please no!"_ she thought to herself in panic as she realized what was happening.

They where planning to rape her.

Kansas started struggling wildly as the men laughed, running their hands up and down her body, making her want to hurl.

Then like a miracle, Marko came; first he yanked the man at her legs off her and literally ripped his head off his body then throwing him away like a rag doll, he went for the two holding her arms and crushed ones scull with one hand; while tearing the throat out of the other.

Then with a wild feral growl he leaped at the man near her head and buried his face in the guy's neck drinking blood rabidly.

Kansas had never, ever seen Marko so furious as she watched him kill the last of the men who attempted to harm her.

She was frightened to say the least but….at the same time, something in her clicked; she didn't know what it was but she felt a change go inside her as she watched Marko angrily throw the corpse aside and turn to face her.

Blood dripped from his mouth and fangs, his eyes shown a bright yellow and he breathed deep, short breaths; a growl emitted from deep in his chest as he looked at the bodies around her in a rage.

Then his yellow eyes met her warm brown ones and his face instantly returned to normal.

"Marko," Kansas whispered as she stumbled to her feet and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Marko pulled back and stroked the side of her face then said; "Are you alright?"

she nodded with a small unsteady smile.

Marko's green/blue eyes returned and they showed nervousness and worry along with something else as he asked.

"You don't fear me now? Do you?"

Kansas smiled and hugged him again, "Of coarse I don't fear you Marko, and you're my best friend. My pack, I could never hate you or fear you."

Marko smiled, then asked, "Really though, what's with you and dark alleys?"

**A/N**

**Okay, i know that was kind of short but i felt that i should end this chapter where i ended it. So how was it? to out of character for Marko or what? good? Bad? let me know! i love to here from you people!**

**:)Jess**


	4. Chapter 4 Wish I Could Fly

**(I do not own the Lost Boys. Only Kansas and Violet.)**

Kansas Moon

Chapter Four

Marko and Kansas got home an hour before sunrise.

Violet, yelling at them, "Where have you two been? I was so worried about you!"

Kansas smiled and reassured her that she was fine.

Violet seeming satisfied, hugged the girl goodnight then followed Paul into the small cave where they sleep; David and Dwayne right behind them.

Marko stood by her dressers awkwardly as Kansas sat on her bed and unbraided her hair, combing through it with her fingers.

She looked up at him curious when he didn't go into the cave with the others.

"Something up Marko?" she asked taking off her boots and laying them on the floor.

Marko shrugged then said, "Nothing, just wondering if you were going to be okay tonight."

Smiling faintly, Kansas said, "Well, I don't know if I'll be fine or not. Those men would have raped me if you hadn't showed up, and I thank you for that by the way."

"Your welcome, but are you sure you want to stay out here alone?"

Kansas bit her lip and was quiet for a moment before saying, "Thank you Marko, but I think I'll be fine."

Nodding his head, Marko came up to Kansas and pulled her to him in a hug before kissing her on the forehead and walking into his cave to be with the others.

Smiling a little; Kansas stood, grabbed her night shirt and went behind her changing screen and un laced her corset top then slid out of her denim skirt and pulled the shirt over her head, leaving her underwear on and climbed into her bed, pulling the covers around her and letting herself drift into a dreamless sleep, trying not to think of those men from earlier.

**********The next night********

Kansas awoke to the sound of her mother and David fighting.

Over what she didn't know but her mom sounded very upset.

"Violet just let her be changed! She's old enough and I know she wants to be one of us!" David shouted, getting very irritated.

Kansas popped her eyes open when she realized they were talking about her changing into a vampire.

Violet snarled, "She doesn't need to be one of us right now! Adam hasn't come back and…"

David cut her off, "Adam is coming back! Marko had a vision last night! Violet we need to have Kansas be one of us, it will make the pack stronger!"

Violet's blue eyes turned reddesh yellow, her anger coming out, "Make the pack stronger? We are already stronger David! We don't need a new pack member! She's my child and I don't want her to be like us!"

"SHE'S NOT YOUR CHILD!" David shouted fed up with this woman.

He shouldn't have told her that.

Violet turned on him, her eyes completely red and glaring with rage.

David smirked at her before he was thrown against a wall by an unknown force.

Looking a bit surprised, he looked to Violet who stood with her hands over her mouth; in shock.

Did she just move him with her mind?

David started laughing while saying, "Well, we finally know your special powers!"

Violet gave him the finger before flying out of the cave, still shocked about her powers and upset about Kansas.

Kansas mean while got out of bed amazed at her mother's ability.

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of ripped bell bottoms and a red T-shirt before walking behind her changing screen and getting dressed.

Coming out she found David to be gone and in his place Marko and Dwayne.

Pulling on her converses, Kansas ran a hand thorough her hair and stood walking over to Marko who sat at the fountain petting one of his birds.

Sitting beside him, she smiled and said lightly, "Good morning."

Marko smiled at her, "Morning," he replied.

"Which bird is that?" Kansas asked looking at the gray pigeon in his hands.

"This is Lorain,"

"She's pretty," Kansas remarked, stroking the birds back softly.

Marko grinned, "You want to hold her?"

Kansas shook her head, "No I wanna see her fly."

Then with out further words, Marko stood up and threw the bird into the air like a plane; Kansas watched in fascination as the small thing flew to the ceiling and disappeared into one of the stone slabs.

"I wish I could fly," Kansas said softly.

Marko looked at her, "You can, when you're in my arms. But soon I think you will be flying on your own along side all of us."

Kansas smiled warmly at Marko and asked, "You really think so?"

Marko nodded, "Yes I really think so."

"Can I be one of you?"

"Only, if you really want to be."

"I really want to be one of you, Marko, I want to live forever, never die…be with you."

Marko looked at her, his bright eyes showing deep emotion as he said, "I would love that."

Then they both turned as Paul, David and Violet walked into the cave with concerned and alert looks on their faces.

**A/N**

**Hi, i hope this chapter wasn't confusing or anything...reviews make me happy! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Change

**Thank you to all my reviewers! i love to hear from you! **

**I do not own the Lost Boys, only Violet, Kansas and Adam.**

Kansas Moon

CHAPTER FIVE

"What is it?" Kansas asked looking at her mother's face worriedly.

Marko, who was staring at David the whole time suddenly stiffened with a glare.

David looked at Kansas, "You're becoming one of us tonight; Marko, go get the bottle."

As Marko left Kansas sitting she looked up stunned by David's words, "Why?" she asked.

Dwayne answered her, "Because we need another pack member to fight."

"To fight what?" she asked looking at Dwayne.

"Enemies," was all he said.

Violet came over to her looking as if she wanted to cry, "Kansas, I'm so sorry you have to do this but there's no other way I can protect you."

Kansas smiled, "Its okay Mama, and I wanted this from the beginning."

Violet smiled sadly, but backed away when Marko came back and handed David the bottle.

Kansas watched her mother go beside Paul and hug him, silent tears rolling down her face, before David caught her attention again.

"Kansas," she looked at him, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones.

"You know what this is don't you?" he asked referring to the jeweled bottle in his hands, Kansas nodded her head; David smiled.

"Good now all you half to do to become a vampire is drink some of this then make your first kill. If you refuse I'll have to kill you; got it?"

Kansas nodded her head again and took the bottle in her hands, looking around at her family once more; she brought the bottle to her lips and started chugging the blood down like liquor.

Cheers erupted from the boys as Violet watched her daughter hand the bottle back to David; she could already smell the change in her blood, soon her girl would be half vampire.

Smiling Kansas was picked up by Paul and twirled around in the air before getting sat down again.

David smiled at her while going over to his wheel chair and watching them all congratulate her.

Violet walked over to him, "You think this was a wise idea?" she asked.

He nodded his head; "It gives us more power over Adam and his group…" he trailed off when he saw a tear slid down Violet's face.

David rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Violet! Don't be such a kill joy; she's always wanted this anyway."

Violet glared at him, "Shut up," she snarled then walked away from him.

Chuckling, David watched her go before looking back to the little halfling; hopefully she will make a good vampire.

Soon Kansas started getting sleepy and finally fainted as the vampire blood took over her body.

Marko gently caught her and carried her to her bed, kissing her lightly on the forehead before coming back to his brothers.

"I knew this day would come, I seen it," he said to himself as he watched her chest raise and fall softly as she slept.

David nodded, "Tomorrow night, she'll feed. Adam won't attack us tonight, it's to close to sunrise; she'll be ready tomorrow."

They all nodded and headed to the sleeping cave, Violet already there.

*******THE NEXT NIGHT********

Kansas awoke, feeling refreshed and a bit hyper as she sat up in bed and went to her dresser.

Digging through it, she pulled out a dark blue gypsy skirt that sported tiny belles on the front that jingled when she moved.

Along with that, she grabbed a purple corset top with black flowers embroidered onto the bodice.

Kicking off her converses, she instead slipped on a pair of black ballet flats and pulled her hair up in a loose braid, before going out to the main cave.

Her mother and the boys where already up, "Good morning everyone," she said as she walked over to stand beside Marko who smiled at her kindly.

David stood, "Let's go," he ordered than walked out of the cave to the bikes.

Kansas slid behind Marko, gathering up her skirt and tucking it under her thighs; she hugged Marko's back as they sped off with the boys.

They rode to the outskirts of town before stopping at a biker bar and getting off their bikes.

Kansas beside Marko with her hand intertwined with his as they came into the bar, and sat down at one of the tables; Violet and Kansas getting stares from all the men in the room.

Marko let out a soft growl when one man's eyes lingered to long on Kansas's chest.

Kansas looked up a bit confused at David, "Why are we here?" she questioned softly.

He smiled at her, "To get something to eat."

Violet smiled at her and whispered, "You and I are to play bait. See that group of men over there?" she pointed to a rowdy bunch of seven biker guys all talking loudly in a corner of the room.

Kansas nodded her head, Violet continued, "You and I are going to lure them out back, away from everyone."

"Okay," Kansas said before her mother stood and grasped her hand, "Come on," she said and led Kansas over to the bunch of men.

They all stared at the two women as they came to stand at the table; Violet flirting with the so called leader as Kansas smiled shyly at them.

"You boys care to join us out back? We have some other friends that were too nervous to come in with us," Violet said batting her eyelashes sweetly.

The leader, a big man with a dirty beard and long hair smiled back with gold teeth, "Sure darling, anything you want, how bout it, boys?" Violet smiled when they all nodded their heads in agreement.

The leader spoke again, "Your friends do happen to be women right?" he asked the girls. Both women nodded.

"Good! Lets go boys," all the men stood up; the leader throwing his arm around Violet's shoulders while another, younger man did the same with Kansas.

Kansas looked back at the table before she went out the door; the boys were gone.

"You don't talk much do ya girl?" the man said to her pressing her more into his side.

Kansas looked at Violet who walked calmly in front of her with the gross leader hanging on her.

Violet led the bikers to the back of the building where the Lost Boys waited to attack.

Kansas watched as her mother stopped and glanced shyly at the men.

"Well,' the leader said, "Where's the girls?"

Violet faked a smile and looked around before shrugging, "They should be here."

The man shrugged back, before smiling, "Well we can just have fun with you two."

Violet looked away giggling shortly before a cold voice spoke up from the darkness, "Well, look who, finally caught dinner. Took you long enough Violet," David's voice broke through the darkness and four lean figures appeared in the dim light coming from a pole.

Kansas smiled, feeling more confidant now as Violet rolled her eyes at David. Marko catching her eye, winked at her.

The humans looked confused then the leader spoke up, "Who the hell are you?"

David laughed the sound cold and harsh, "Oh well, were no one of importance. Violet, Kansas, you two may start."

The humans looked at the two girls in more confusion as Violet started giggling more, "Yeah, lets play," she said her face changing into that of a vampire earning gasps from all the humans.

Kansas could feel the beast in her rise and she let it come forth, changing her face; she couldn't help but smile at the men wickedly, matching her mother's smile.

The humans started backing away, only to have the Lost Boys blocking them in, faces matching Violet's and Kansas.

Violet moved first, with a small snarl, she pounced on the leader; ripping into his throat with her sharp fangs.

Then the boys moved next attacking their chosen meals and ripping into their flesh.

Marko quickly fed off his before dropping the man to the ground and grabbing the guy that talked to Kansas earlier, by the hair and nodded at her to go ahead.

Kansas only hesitated for a second than she went in and grabbed the man by the neck; sinking her fangs into his soft skin and drinking deeply from him.

Paul and Dwayne had finished off the last guy, before they and Marko grabbed the bodies and disappeared to get rid of the m before shortly coming back and hugging Kansas.

"Your one of us Kannie girl!" Paul said, hugging her with a big grin.

Violet kissed her forehead and hugged her, "I'm proud of you baby, I didn't want this for you but I'm still happy your one of us now."

David and Dwayne smiled at her before she was swept into Marko's arms whom spun her around and kissed her lightly on the cheek, making her blush slightly.

David's pleased look turned serious while he said, "Come on, we've got to teach you how to fight while we still have time," after that, vampires went over to their bikes and mounted up heading back to Huston's Bluff.

Kansas a full vampire, and feeling absolutely happy about it.

**A/N**

**Well, i hope you liked this chapter. Let me know in a review! :)Jess**


	6. Chapter 6 I Love You Too

**Hey people! well this chapter is very short, the next one will most likely be longer. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! **

**(i do not own Santa Carla or the Lost Boys:( BUT! i do own Kansas, Violet and Adam along with Adam's minions:)**

Kansas Moon

CHAPTER SIX

Marko had a vision right after Kansas was done with the little training David could give her in fighting.

The curly haired vampire said Adam and his new pack of ten vampires was coming the next night, he didn't know which pack would win.

Kansas took in an unneeded breath and floated about the cave calmly hovering over Paul and pulling his hair every once in a while to irritate him.

They had just gotten back from another hunt to strengthen them and now everyone was relaxed and sitting around the cave doing nothing except for Kansas who floated around checking on the pigeons every once in a while and stroking them.

Marko was sitting at his place by the fountain watching her with hooded eyes, a contemplating look on his face.

Kansas twirled a lock of her chestnut hair with her finger and sat down beside Marko a bored look upon her face.

Having a sudden thought come to his mind, Marko stood up and grabbed Kansas's wrist, dragging her from her seat and pulling her outside, Kansas followed confused.

Marko took her to the top of the cliff and sat down on the edge pulling her down beside him.

Kansas looked at him with raised eyebrows and swung her legs lazily over the edge as he looked out at the dark ocean silently.

Kansas tried to use their mind connection to find out what he was thinking but to no avail; his mind was blank.

"Marko…" she started but got cut off with his lips being pressed to hers.

The kiss was sweet and tender, full of emotion that you would think someone of the undead wouldn't have but Marko pushed all he had into the kiss, showing Kansas how much she meant to her.

Pulling away Kansas stared into Marko's stormy green/blue eyes, smiling brightly at him.

"What was that for?" she asked with small grin.

"To show how much I love you,"

Kansas's eyes widened as she stuttered, "Wh..what are you saying?"

Marko rolled his eyes "Gee Kannie girl, you can be a real dim wit sometimes - Ow!"

Marko couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as he held the back of his head staring into the girl's glaring eyes. "…Sorry, anyway what I was trying to say is I'm in love with you, deeply in love with you Kansas."

Kansas looked at him with wide brown eyes then leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you too," she whispered lightly resting her lips on his.

**A/N**

**Reviews make me smile and dance around in the kitchen!**


	7. Chapter 7 Blissfully Painfull

**this chapter is sad...don't kill me!**

**(I do not own the Lost Boys:( only Kansas, Violet and all the other blood sucking vampires!:)**

Kansas Moon

CHAPTER SEVEN

She could hear them coming, the sound of their bodies going against the wind, their low growls and hiss's.

The enemy was finally coming. And it would be there within moments.

Kansas stood beside Marko on the left side cavern, near the opening of the cave. Violet and Paul where stationed at the other side of the cave while David and Dwayne where below it on a ledge.

Her red eyes watched for any movement, while absently, she took Marko's hand in hers and laced their fingers together.

She looked over at him her eyes silently telling him just how deeply she loved him.

He answered by leaning over and resting his lips against hers, They where closer than ever now that they where mated.

Kansas grinned at him before she heard her mother let loose a snarl.

_"Here goes nothing" _Kansas thought as she set her self in a crouch letting go of Marko's hand regretfully.

The first vampires to come into view where five males and two females, followed by a number of ten other vampires.

With an order from David they attacked the opposing side.

Kansas launched herself at a big blonde male and clawed at him, her strikes quicker than his which ended in her managing to rip his head off.

The young vampire barley had time to turn her head when she was attacked from behind by a dark haired female.

The brunette tackled her to the ground, her nails slicing through Kansas's chest and shoulder's before grasping her head planning on snapping the girl's neck.

With a snarl Kansas grabbed at the female, digging into her back with her claws desperately trying to loosen her from her back. The brunette hissed in pain as Kansas finally moved so she could bite the other vampire.

She ripped into the female's forearm causing the woman to jerk her arm away freeing Kansas slightly; Kansas brought her arms up and grabbed the female's long hair and jerking bringing the woman's head forward with a snap that would kill a human.

Kansas grasped the vampires head with both hands before jerking hard dislocating her spine. (**Can you really do that?)** The female became immobilized as Kansas flipped the vampire off her back and ripped her head off.

Kansas turned and grabbed a young one by the back of the neck and bit into him ripping out his throat with a growl.

She looked around and found her mother fighting hand to hand while using her powers to move objects like boulders to smash into other vampires.

The Lost Boys where winning, she found as she turned and saw David and Dwayne fighting not far from each other and Paul near Violet. Marko was somewhere to her right.

Kansas got into another fighting crouch as another vampire came at her with a stake, dodging him quickly she turned and back handed him as the wood cut the side of her shoulder. With a growl she spun around and landed him a side-kick to the stomach knocking him on his back…the stake out of his hands. Grabbing the stake she leapt on him stabbing him in the chest, much to her surprise and horror he went on fire.

With a screech, Kansas jumped away from him. Her hand the only thing burnt thankfully.

That was when she felt the pain.

The pain of one of her pack dieing; the pain ripping through her chest like no other.

Turning she looked and found something that made her blood run cold and empty…..Marko.

He was lying near the side of the cliff; a body of another vampire beside him….the end of a wooden stake protruding from his chest, blood ran from the wound and from his mouth.

With a soul racking screech Kansas flew over to him.

Red tears flowing freely from her eyes. "MARKO! Marko please! PLEASE! Don't leave me! PLEASE!" she screamed as she knelt beside him her arms gently lifting him up so he leaned against the rock wall.

His green/blue eyes looked into her now brown eyes with pain.

"I love you…" he muttered, conciseness going in and out of him.

Kansas whimpered, "Don't say that!"

he smirked at her that ended with a grimaces, "why?"

Kansas sucked in a breath, "Because that means you're leaving me!"

Marko turned his hooded green/blue eyes towards her and with much effort lifted his hand up to rest on her cheek. "I'll never leave you Love,"

Kansas chocked on a sob before leaning down to kiss him. "I love you," she whispered her forehead resting on his.

"And I love you," …..Then he was gone.

Kansas sat back from him sobs racking her body before she screamed.

"Marko!" she whimpered hugging him to her chest as more tears fell from her eyes.

The pain she felt now was sharp, cutting into her heart like a serenaded knife.

She didn't want to live anymore, she wanted to die…

"That could be arranged," said a amused voice above her.

Turning her head, her eyes met the ones of none other than Adam.

The starter of this war.

Kansas felt her face change as she pulled her lips back a low, feral growl rumbling from her chest as she gently laid Marko's upper body down and stood her eyes that of Satan. Rage flowing through her veins.

"What? Your mate die on ya?" Adam teased, his teeth pulled back in a mocking smile.

That's when Kansas attacked with all her might, clawing at her face and ripping into his neck, he dislocated her arm earning a satisfying yowl from her.

But the satisfaction was short lived when she bit deeper in his neck then grabbed his spinal cord and ripped it out along with his skull killing him instantly.

She maimed his body, brutally skinning him with her bare hands, before dismembering his legs and arms.

She was going to do more when a hand rested on her shoulder.

Turning she met David's steely blue eyes who looked at her with a mixture of pain and remorse.

"Stop," he whispered, kneeling down beside her.

Kansas's frame shook as she stuttered, "He's gone," then she started to sob as David pulled her into his arms rubbing her back as she cried, his own tears falling silently.

*************************************************8

They buried Marko in the small clearing where he took Kansas that one time when she was human.

Soon though, they all had to go back to the cave as the sun rose.

Kansas felt dead inside even though technically she already was.

She felt empty and there was nothing else in the world that could make her feel whole again.

She really did want to die, but she knew the others wouldn't let her, especially Violet.

So she waited as the others fell asleep when the sun arose.

She dropped down from the hanging bar and walked out into the main cave making her way to the entrance.

She whispered goodbye to her family when she reached the end of the cave's tunnel, the sunlight shining on the rock a few inches in front of her.

With a deep breath she took a step forward and was washed in the light.

She felt little pain, as she burned, her eyes soon seeing white.

Then as she turned to ash, Kansas's brown eyes met green and Marko smiled at her, taking her hand in his and leading her towards a beautiful light.

No she felt no more pain….she felt bliss.

The end.

**A/N**

**well this is the end:( I'm sorry i killed Marko and Kansas but i had to. A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY I LOVE YOU! now please review one more time:)**


End file.
